


Flames That Tore Us Apart...

by DoodleTheSpy



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Can You Survive An RPG Game?, Healer!Hosuh, Knight!Daniel, Necromancer!Stephen, RPG, this will be my summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleTheSpy/pseuds/DoodleTheSpy
Summary: ====================In a small town lived three boys, with their hopes, dreams, and futures.But all of a sudden, what was considered to be a mere accident, seperated the trio. The parents, along with one of the boys from said trio, had their lives be taken away by the flames. Or so they were told...Now, after nearly a decade, the trio will reunite, now with a single goal on their hands: find out whoever was the cause and bring them to justice.====================





	1. Bitter Memories and Departure Towards the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh this is my first time doing thiiis!!  
> I'm kinda scaaared~… But pls tell me of you wanna see more of this, I'm actually proud of this idea and I dont wanna abandon it as well!!
> 
> Pls tell me this was worth the embarrassment (。┰ω┰。)

 ~•~

_Heat. That's all a 7 year old Hosuh could feel right now._

_"Mum! Dad! Where-" Hosuh had to stop and cough out the smoke that was filling his lungs. "Wh-Where are you?! Don't leave me alone, please!!"_

_Running downstairs Hosuh hopes to find his parents, but a loud peircing scream errupted in the roar of flames. Hosuh looked at the scene around him and he was sure it's something that would haunt him in his dreams._

_In front of him laid his Mum and Dad, motionless, fire covering their entirety. Farther stood a cloaked figure, holding what seemed like a wand, with a bright red gem resting on one end. The figure was laughing, and Hosuh didn't realize that he was screaming. A big mistake._

_The figure noticed the young healer and stopped laughing. Almost instantly they pointed their wand at Hosuh, muttering something as the crimson-red gem started glowing and..._

**_...The flames flew towards Hosuh like a phoenix..._ **

 ~•~

 "AAAAGHHHH!!" Hosuh screamed as he shot up from his bed, which resulted in him falling from the bed and onto the floor. "Ngh... Not again..." The healer mumbled as he got himself to sit on the floor, still a little shaky from his nightmare- or rather, a memory.

 Looking over at the calendar on the wall he sighed. Today was the day of his departure from the Capital to his hometown - the Town of Celverta. After spending almost 12 years in the Capital, practicing his healing magic and learning more offencive spells, he ought to return back home and take an apprenticeship to The Grand Priest. And even so, coming back home after being gone for so long made him remember his friends, who he left without a warning...

 ~•~

  _Hosuh was running around the town, laughing as he was being chased by one of his friends._

_"Come back here, Hosuh!" His friend, another boy, screamed while chasing after Hosuh. More footsteps can be heard from behing, and Hosuh turns around, seeing not one, but three kids now._

_"Catch me first!" Hosuh exclaims as he starts to run faster, increasing the distance between him and his friends when suddenly-_

_"Aaahh!" Hosuh screams as he tripped over something and started falling on the ground._

_"HOSUH!" Paniced voices rang through his ears as the footsteps became louder._

_Hosuh pushed himself up to see someone giving him their hand._

_"Need my help?" One of his friends with ridiculously bright green hair said. Hosuh nods as he gladly took the boy's hand, getting up on his two feet._

_Somehow, Hosuh found this situation funny, and started to quietly laugh. Not long after, all of his friends joined him as they laughed their problems away._

_As he started the laughing, Hosuh was the first one to stop. "Ah! I just remembered I need to go home now!"_

_"Aww, already? But it's still early!" Another kid, a girl with really bright pink hair, piped in._

_"Mum said I need to help her later today! But don't worry!" Hosuh placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "We can play together again tomorrow!"_

_"Sounds like a plan!" Another boy, his hair a bright shade of purple, happily exclaimed._

_"Then it's settled! We'll see you tomorrow, Hosuh!" Green-haired boy waved as Hosuh was running home, waving as well._

_Though no one knew that only a few hours later that promise would be broken and a life will be taken..._

 ~•~

 Shaking his head to get rid of the bitter memories, Hosuh gets up from the floor and starts doing his daily routine: change his clothes, brush his hair, pray, breakfast, cleaning the house. Upon changing, Hosuh couldn't help but notice a big burn scar near his left shoulder. Just looking at it made his recall that traumatizing night and the nightmare he had and-

 Furiously shaking his head again to get rid of this awful event, Hosuh exhales and puts on the rest of his gear: a hood and a see-through blindfold. What those are for, you ask? Hosuh himself doesn't know, but he was told to do so by his savior and now step-father.

 He tried asking his step-father about it, but he would just either dodge the question or answer it as vaguely as possible. But Hosuh wasn't complaining - in fact, he liked this. He doesn't really like people looking at his silver hair and crystal blue eyes anyway.  _'Too much attention'_ as he puts it.

 Making sure he has everything with him, Hosuh departs from his house and towards the Capital's gates, where he was supposed to get on a carriage and drive away.

 While going towards his destination, many people upon seeing him were either waving at him or shouting him a greeting. You see, Hosuh is a well known healer around the Capital, many people come to him whenever there's injured in need of help. Many also like him for his genuine kindness. Hosuh is a person that won't hesitate to get a little girl's cat off of a tree or help an elder get to their home. Either way, people liked Hosuh and he liked them for their hospitality.

 As he reached the gates, he saw a carriage already waiting for him and-

 "The King?" Hosuh thought out loud as he came closer to the King himself. Bowing, he asks: "Good morning, Your Majesty. May I be answered as to why you have decided to come?"

 The King simply laughed as he placed his hand on Hosuh's shoulder. "Please do not be so formal, young one. Now, raise your head."

 Hosuh straightened up, but still had his head lowered, looking at the ground. "My King, you have not answered my question."

 "Yes, yes. I, of course, came to see you off." The King says, smiling.

 "E-excuse me, sire?" Hosuh was slightly taken abank by such answer. _The King himself came just to see him off? Is this really what's happening?_

 "But of course. You are one, if not, the most well-known and hardworking healers I have ever seen in my times of ruling. It would be really impolite of me not to say my farewell to you." 

 "Oh... Please, My King. That was not nessesary at all..." Hosuh lowered his head in embarrassment, slightly blushing, again, from embarrassment.

 "Hosuh." The King says as he turned Hosuh's face to face his own. "Believe me when I say this, because I am speaking from the heart. You are one of the most earnest kids I have ever seen in my entire life. And not coming here would be a great shame. Besides..." The King lets go of Hosuh's face and gestures at the crowd forming beyond the gates, wanting to know what's going on. "...It would not do letting you go without a proper goodbye. From all of us." 

 Hosuh turns to look at the crowd, shocked. He didn't expect pretty much all of the Capital's population to gather just to see him off. He could hear the cries of "See you soon!", "Please come visit us someday!" and "We'll never forget you, Mister Healer!!" ovelapping each other, but it was enough to move Hosuh to tears.

 "I won't forget any of you! Never in my life I will!" He yelled out to the people, waiving his farewells. He will surely miss all of them, but for now, he had some important things to do.

 "Now, young one. The carriage is waiting." The King lightly shoves Hosuh towards the carriage. Hosuh stumbles a bit, but walkes forward nonetheless, waving his goodbyes one last time before hopping into the carriage.

 Once Hosuh got inside, he told the location of the town and the carriage moved. Hosuh closed his eyes, this whole morning somehow made his exhausted, and sighs: this will be a long journey, but not a fruitless one indeed.


	2. Loud Commotions and Familiar Strangers

 The Town of Celverta.

 Many people upon hearing the name say how beautiful the town is. And you know, they're not wrong. In fact, Celverta is considered to be one of the most beautiful towns in the whole continent. Countless travelers come across the town to rest before continuing their quest.

 Celverta is also known for their religious nature. During the early hours of the morning every citizen has to arrive to the cathedral standing in the centre of the town. And no one has ever dared to disrespect the Goddess Ayra-

 "Try and catch me, loser!"

 "Stephen, come back! We need to be at the cathedral now! Not running around like kids!"

 "Shut up, Daniel! No fucking way I'm going there! And we _**are**_ kids, so your argument sucks!!"

 Well, no one besides Stephen, anyway.

 Stephen was running around the empty town, Daniel chasing after him. That's how it has been for a decade. Ever since that accident, Stephen refuses to even come close to the cathedral, no matter how many times Daniel tried to bring him there at least once.

 "And you won't ever bring me there!!" Stephen cheered as he ran farther away from Daniel.

 Daniel then dashed at Stephen, leaping onto Stephen and in the end - tackling Stephen to the ground, which earned a "Hey!" from his Necromancer friend.

 "Daniel, what the fuck?! Let me go!!" Stephen yelled, and very loudly at that, and tried to push Daniel away from him.

 "Just why do you refuse to go there anyway?! You never once gave your reason!!" Daniel yelled as well, pinning Stephen on the ground.

 "Oh I don't know! Maybe because when we actually needed that 'Goddess', she wasn't there!!" Stephen screamed out, pushing Daniel away from him, and gets up, cleaning the dust and dirt from his dark-purple robes.

 "What do you mean?! She was always there with-"

 "If She was actually 'there with us', She would've saved Hosuh!! He wouldn't have died in that stupid fire if she cared enough for us mortals!!" Stephen yelled out as loud as possible, his bottled-up frustration and sorrow for the past decade clearly showing.

 Everything fell silent. Not even birds dared to break this thick silence. Daniel watched Stephen with wide eyes: he never thought the reason Stephen avoided the cathedral was the death of their closest friend.

 "S-Stephen..." Daniel stuttered, his voice hollow, as he closed his eyes and turned to look at anything but his purple-haired friend. "It's been a decade... You have to move on-"

 "Move on?! Daniel, how dare you?! Are you saying that we should forget that Hosuh ever existed?!" Stephen yelled out yet again, voice getting raspy from all the yelling he'd done today.

 "No! What I'm saying is-"

 "What is going on here, you two?!"

 A new, older yet powerful voice boomed from Daniel's back, and the boys looked to see who it was.

 "Th-The Grand Priest..." Daniel whispered as he glanced at Stephen, who was looking straight at the Elder, with a slight worry on his face.

 The Elder walked closer to the boys, as they instinctly got on one knee to properly greet him. Stephen may be a jerk most of the time, but even he has manners.

 "Stand up boys, no formalities nessessary as of now" The boys did as told and now they look at Elder's skyish-blue eyes.

 "Now..." The Elder cleares his throat, and continues, looking at the two teens in front of him. "What was the commotion all about. Running to the outskirts of the town doesnt give you rights to shout."

 "We apologize, Elder, sir..." Daniel looked down and continued. "I was just trying to bring Stephen to the cathedral, and ask him to pray to the Goddess."

 "For the last time, Daniel! I-!"

 "Stephen, it's not your turn to speak."

 "Sorry, Grand Priest, sir..."

 The Elder nodded as he listened to Dan's answer, and then he turned to Stephen, face going stern. "Now, young man, will you finally tell me why you refuse to go and send your prayers to the Goddess?"

 Stephen, for the first time, was hesitant to give his answer, maybe because he was standing in front of The Grand Priest himself, or because his reason wasn't the best one, but...

 Stephen straightened up and, trying to supress his anger, looked at The Grand Priest. "Because I don't want to worship someone who wasn't there when She was needed." He said as calm as possible.

 The Elder looked over at Daniel, who seemed to look at the ground with hollowed out eyes.

 The Grand Priest nodded and looked back at Stephen. "Would you please elaborate, Stephen?"

 "Easy!" Stephen exclaimed, getting frustrated again. "It's because She is no 'Goddess'! If She was, Hosuh would still be here!! And not 6 feet under!"

 "Stephen, calm down!" Daniel ran up to Stephen and placed his hands on his friend's shoulder. 

 "Easy for _**you**_ to say! I'm more angry that you don't care, Daniel! He was like a brother to you-"

 "Stephen, I  _ **do**_ care! But this is _**life**_!! People come and go all the time!! All we can do is move on, while carrying their legacy in our hearts!! So stop acting like a toddler and _**accept it already**_!!" Daniel literally shouted in Stephen's face, also getting frustrated, but only with Stephen's childish behaviour.

 Everything became silent once more. The only thing disturbing the quiet was a quiet breeze, rustling the leaves on the trees.

 "Now now, boys." The Grand Priest said as he seperated the boys. "You two need a time to cool down. Both of you will return home and think this conversation over. Understand?"

 The boys stayed quiet for a while, until...

 "Understood, sir." Stephen mumbled quietly.

 "Yes, sir..." Daniel said, voice a bit louder than Stephen's.

 "Now, boys," he lightly shoves them towards the direction of the town. "Run along. Also, your friends were looking for you. Mind as well find them later."

 The guys nodded and started to walk away, quietly bickering amongs themselves.

 The Grand Priest chuckles. "They never change." He said as he started walking back to the town as well.

 

**~•A few hours later•~**

 

 Daniel and Stephen are walking around the town plaza, hoping to meet with their friends.

 "Who do you think will be there?" Daniel wondered.

 "Who cares? As long as Jay is there, that's all I care about!" Stephen exclaimed.

 "Which Jay? We have two Jays, if you remember" Daniel said, obviously making fun of Stephen.

 "Y'know which one I meant! The one who's a Dark Mage, obviously!!" Stephen said, having the urge to punch Daniel in the face.

 "Calm down, that was a joke." Daniel chuckled, playfully punching Stephen in the shoulder.

 The two walked, bickering as always when a high-pitched voice rang through the air.

 "Dan!! Stephen!! Come here quick!!"

 The two stopped in his tracks. They quickly looked around, and spotted their friend Annabelle trying to get their attention. The two quickly ran closer and they saw that a crowd starts to form around the town's entrance.

 "What's with the commotion?" Daniel wondered out loud.

 "Strange. Usually when something big happens, people always gather next to a cathedral." A new voice caught their attention.

 Turning around, Daniel sees Jay, the Dark Mage he and Stephen were talking about earlier.

 "Jay! It's been a while!" Daniel greeted his friend.

 "Same here, Dan. Nice to see you again" Jay saya as the two made a quick handshake and returned to the topic at hand. "But I'm not the only one who finds it strange, right?" Jay wondered.

 "No, you're not. It is pretty weird." Stephen said, and then smirked. "Ya think the King himself decided to suddenly visit us?"

 "The King himself?! Please don't make stupid jokes like that, Stephen!" Daniel hissed at his friend, who just stuck his tounge at Daniel. "Why, you-"

 "Guys, look! Over there!" Ann's voice alerted their attention towards the town's entrance. They were surprised when they saw the centre of attraction.

 There was a young person, dressed in white robes, a hood and what seemed to be a blindfold, trying to explain something to one of the guards. They weren't close enough to hear their conversation, but what they could pretty much get from the scene alone, is that this newcomer is tresspassing.

 "Those clothes..." Jay's voice rang through the air, alerting Daniel and others.

 "I agree." Stephen says, trying to guess what Jay was talking about. "That's too much white. I feel like I'm about to go blind."

 "No, you moron." Jay says, lightly hitting Stephen on the head. "I meant to say that you can only get these clothes in the Capital."

 "Wait, so that means this mysterious person is from the Capital?!" Ann piped in.

 Jay nods. "Pretty much, yeah."

 Daniel couldn't help but stare at the newcomer, who was supposedly from the Capital. For some unknown reason, this person seemed familiar to Daniel.

  _But he never seen someone like them in his life..._

**_...So who was this mystery person?_ **


	3. Quarrels, Suspicions and The Town's New Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR A GODDAMN WEEK!!
> 
> I STILL LOVE THIS FANFIC AND WONT ABANDON IT!!
> 
> I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT FASTER!!!

 When Hosuh arrived at the town, he didn't expect to see how much it has changed. He didn't expect to see a giant stone wall with knights guarding the entrance.

 The carriage stopped and Hosuh immediately got out, payed for the ride and looked at the entrance again. He honestly couldn't believe that after nearly a decade he would return here, to a place he grew up. _Oh Ayra, please give me strength..._

 After silently praying to the Goddess, Hosuh started marching into the town—

  _ **"Hey! Who are you and what do you think you're doing!?"**_

 Hosuh stopped right in his tracks after hearing this sudden shout. He looked to his side to see a guard standing right next to him. He jolted at the sudden presence of the guard.

 Just to be sure, Hosuh looks around and back at the guard. "Uh... Are you talking to me, by any chance?"

 The guard scoffed. "Who else?! Do you see any other blindfolded, hooded person dressed in all white here?!"

 "Ah, I see." Hosuh nods and nervously looks away. "Is there any way I can be of help?" He asks, not sure as to why he was stopped.

 The same guard scoffs again. "You'd be helpful if you'd leave immediately! We don't need any suspicious figures here!"

 "S-Suspicious?" Hosuh stuttered. "B-But! I was sent here from the Capital-"

 "Even more reasons for you to leave!" The guard raised his voice at Hosuh. "We don't need any strangers here, especially from the Capital!!"

 "What?! But I _**have**_ to get in! I'm here to see The Grand Priest-"

 "The Elder?! You damn brat!" The guard was practically shouting at this point, and Hosuh was getting frightened. People didn't usually shout at him, as everyone pretty much liked Hosuh. And this guy was really scaring him.

 "B-But I'm here for my apprenticeship!!" Hosuh screamed out with a trembling voice. "I-I-I even have a recommendation letter and all that!!"

 "Stop lying, you ignorant-!"

 "But I'm not ly-"

_**"What is the meaning of this?! Why is there such a commotion?!"** _

 A new voice cuts in, making both Hosuh and the guard look at it's sourse. Though it was unseen, Hosuh's eyes widened at the sight of who just talked.

 The Grand Priest was walking - or rather, being led by one of the bystanders - towards the two. Hosuh was still in the state of surprise that he didn't noticed himself running up to The Elder and talking quickly in his loudest voice.

 "MisterElder!IamahealersentbytheCapitaltobecomeyourapprentice!IknowImaylooksuspicious,butit'strue!Ieve-"

 "Calm down, young one" The Grand Priest cut Hosuh out by placing his hand on the kid's shoulder. "Now, take a deep breath and slowly explain the reason of your arrival."

 Hosuh, although unseen by anyone, blinked a few times before he collected himself and spoke up again, slower this time.

 "Sir. I was sent here by the Capital for my apprenticeship. I was told that You were looking for a healer to take under your wing and saw it as my chance to learn more things. I hope I will not be a bother to You." Hosuh calmly explaied as he slowly bowed down.

 After that, The Grand Priest was looking at Hosuh in thought. That stare was really making him nervous. And not only that, but he could hear the crowd around them whispering something, and it was stressing him out even more.

 "Ah... So it was today? I thought you were arriving tomorrow." was the first thing The Elder says, and it made everyone shut up and stare in shock at him.

 Hosuh looked up and nervously played with his robes. "Y-Yes. That was t-today, s-sir..." He mumbled, suddenly getting all flustered. Was it from the embarrassment or simply because he was getting more nervous every passing minute?

 "Then may I see the recommendation letter?" _Ah, yes. The letter!_

 Hosuh brought his hands in front of him, and started to whisper something under his breath. The next second his hands form a sphere of bright baby blue light and many around him gasp. The light soon fades away, revealing a scroll of paper, and Hosuh hands it to The Elder.

 "Here you go, Sir." Hosuh replied, bowing his head a little.

 "Mhm, I see. Thank you, young man." The Elder nodded, taking the scroll from Hosuh's hands and opening it. Going through the scroll with his eyes, making sure it's not fake, Elder's eyes widen at the certain words.

 "No way... That is not possible..." The Elder mumbled, looking through the scroll at Hosuh and back at the scroll. "How in the name of Ayra...?" 

 Hosuh nervously shifts, not understanding what's going on. _Did something happened to make The Elder confused?_

 Suddenly, Hosuh feels a weight on his whole body and he looks up-

 To see The Elder hugging him.

 "Oh, Thank Ayra...! Thank Goddess you are alive, Hosuh!" The Elder whispered into his ear, voice shaking as he was most likely crying into Hosuh's shoulder.

_. . .What?_

 

**~•With Daniel and others•~**

 

 The Grand Priest's voice suddenly cuts through the quarrel, and both the guard and a stranger turned to look at him. Almost immediately this stranger runs up to him and starts saying something.

 Everyone were patiently watching the events unfold in front of them, not really understnding the situation. Suddenly they saw a light forming in the newcomer's hands that eventually faded and instead turned into a scroll of some kind.

 Carefully taking the scroll, The Elder opened it and, from the looks of it, was reading through it. But what happened next pretty much shocked everyone.

 They saw The Elder himself hugging this stranger. The stranger didn't hug back though, probably was too shocked as well, but eventually slowly returns the hug.

 The two then quickly break the hug and The Elder turns to look at the massive crowd.

 "People of Celverta!!" The Grand Priest spoke, alerting everyone. "As you all know, I have been looking for an apprentice for a while now. And now about this young man..." He gestures to the newcomer.

  **"I, The Elder and Grand Priest of Town of Celverta, announce that from this day onward, this boy right next to me will act as my apprentice. And not only that, but he will also be this town's new Healer!!"**

_. . .WHAT?!_


	4. Problems, Troubles and Unsettling Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than a month of not posting anything... Guys I am SOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING ALL OF YOU WAIT!!

_**. . .WHAT?!** _

 Stephen didn't even noticed that he screamed it out loud. However he instantly felt tons of eyes on him and looked around, to see everyone staring at him.

 "...Why is everyone staring at me?" Stephen found himself asking, getting a bit iffy from all this attention. And it's a problem, because Stephen loves receiving attention.

 "You, uhm... You just screamed out really loud all of a sudden." Ann nervously scratches the back of her neck while glancing at Stephen.

 "Do you have a problem with my decision, Stephen?" Said boy could feel The Elder's gaze on him and he slightly tensed. _Damn it, why am I afraid of him?! He's just an old guy!!_

 Stephen breathed out and turned to look at The Elder, piercingly looking at the new Healer. "Yes, in fact. I do have a problem with your decision, Grand Priest, sir." He said as politely and calmly as possible, which, in Stephen's case, was barely.

 The newcomer visibly tensed at Stephen's tone, but the Necromancer didn't give a damn. He wanted the guy out of here.

 "Would you be so glad as to address said problem? If it a reasonable one, that is." The Elder said, his voice and gaze calm. "Why would you disagree with me putting this young man as the town's Healer and my apprentice?"

 "Oh, I would tell you why!" Stephen snapped, his voice poisoned with anger and disgust. "Because you just let some nobody in!! And as a Healer of all things?!"

 "Stephen-" Jay tried to stop his friend only to be cut out.

 "How come only now you decided to scout a random person on a position you swore you won't put anyone on!! You're breaking the promise, old man!!"

 "Stephen, enough!!" This time, Dan eas the one to shout, but Stephen didn't care what his friends wanted, he was just **done**.

 "Is that how you treat your late friends jobs?! You swore to everyone here that no one will take up Lee's positions!! Especially Hosuh's!! He wanted to be one and you know it!! How dare you call yourself 'The Grand Priest' after this?!"

 "Stephen Ng!! That is enough!!"

 A loud shout shook through the air, filled with anger matching Stephen's and irritation. A shout loud and sudden enough to silence the entire town. The Elder stood next to the Healer, who was visibly shaking and panicking, and was glaring at Stephen with rage. It sent chills down the Necromancer's spine, and he had to take a step back.

 "I will not tolerate such behaviour any longer!! You will eave the town immediately!!" If looks could kill, Stephen would've had to reincarnate himself. Never in his life he'd seen The Elder so angry and at him of all people.

 Stephen noticed how the Healer gently placed his hand on The Elder's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. And whatever the guy had said calmed the Elder down, and he mumbled something back.

Looking at this scene made Stephen  feel somewhat... _nostalgic_. _But why? It's not like he knew the guy..._

_...Right?_

**~•~**

 Hosuh was trembling. He has never seen Stephen so angry, and seeing The Elder also lose him temper made him even more terrified of the situation. He needed to do something.

 When The Elder was about to say something else, Hosuh gently placed his hand on The Elder's shoulder and lowered his voice enough for only The Elder to hear.

 "Sir, please. Do not be angry at Stephen. I know that he was disrespectful to both of us, but he also suffered enough." Hosuh mumbled, almost pleading The Elder to not be angry.

 The Grand Priest looked at Hosuh, and his gaze softened a little. "I understand where you are coming from, young man. I truly do, but he needs to be sent away for a while to learn his lesson." He lowered his voice to a quite mumble as well.

 "Sir, please. That won't fix anything. Please, you know that I was the closest he had for a family, he's just hurt a little." Hosuh said. He doesn't really know how his friends feel right now, but he can only guess.

 The Elder glanced at Stephen, as if thinking Hosuh's words through, and looks back at the Healer with calm look. "I see, young one. Alright, I will not send him away, but a punishment is still needed. It will not be a severe one, I promise."

 Hosuh nods and sighs out in relief. He just came back and already he saved Stephen's butt. He can already feel how often he'll have to do that in the future.

**~•~**

 Dan was confused.

 He had no idea what was going on anymore. A new Healer, this said guy giving off very familiar vibes, The Elder exploading with anger, the new guy saving Stephen's butt from being sent away. He had enough for today.

 He was ready to disappear into the crowd when he heard-

 "Daniel? Can you come over for a minute?"

 Dan looks at The Elder, ever more confused. _What would The Elder himself want from a knight in training?_

 But Dan didn't want to get in trouble for ignoring The Grand Priest, so he silently walked up to him. "Yes, sir? What do you need?"

 "I want you to show our new Healer around, as well as the place he will be staying from now on. Your friends can tag along as well if they wish to do so." The Elder spoke calmly, as if he didn't expload with anger just a few minutes ago.

 "What about Stephen? Can he join us as well?" Dan asked, throwing a quick glance at said guy.

 "Unfortunately for you, he cannot. I will have him assemble in the Main House to recieve his punishment." Dan could physically feel Stephen flinch at the mention of the punishment. _Whatever he was going to recieve will probably be bad._ Dan thought to himself.

 "I understand, sir. We will gladly assist in educating our newcomer on our town's surroundings." Dan said politely and made a quick bow.

 "Thank you, Daniel. I am glad you will help me out." The Elder thanked Dan and walked over to Stephen. _Good luck, dude._

 Now it was just him and the new guy standingin the square. Now that Dan looked closer, the new guy wasn't that tall at all. In fact, his head was barely reaching Dan's chin. And his body structure wasn't great as well. But with all those long sleeves and robes it was hard to tell for sure.

 One thing that Dan did take a note of is that he could see _a few strands of grey, almost silver colored hair_ under the stranger's hood. That, for some reason, sent chills down Dan's spine.

 The only person he knew who had that hair color was already gone. Maybe he's just imagining things. After all, the dead can't come back to life...

_**. . .Right...?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also guys, I want to ask a question.
> 
> Would you all be interested in another story with original characters based on a roleplay? I really want to write it but I need to know if people will be interested in reading it.


	5. Update: New Story is Coming Soon (will delete next week)

Okay, probably not what you guys expected, but the new chapter is coming, I promise.

What I wanted to say is that I got my friend's permission to post our RP here as a story!! And I'm already writing a prologue so I'll probably upload it soon!

It'll be around four parts, so you all are in for a ride!!

It'll be a hard task to do two stories at the same time, but I'm gonna try!!

Anyway, I'm off now, toodles!!


End file.
